tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Omni
"If you werent such a simpleton, I would kill you for your ignorance." -Omni to a Maxim-Cre Drake Guardian upon the first encounter with an Omni black hole colony. History Beginnings The Omni empire began billions of years ago, when the Andromeda galaxy was still young and unexplored. They started out as a simple race, but over the course of five earth-years they advanced to the point where even the Tri-Unum would've sought them for help on developing their technology. Their empire expanded quickly through the Andromeda galaxy and into the Milky Way, and upon meeting the Esiel a massive war broke out with the Omni emerging victorious. They conquered untold millions (perhaps even billions) of worlds in the name of the Eternals of Time, Energy, and Matter. They pushed the Esiel back to their developing stages and swarmed over galaxies with their superweapons of mass destruction, scouring many worlds of all life so that the Omni could fit them to their own needs. They had a golden age of over millions of years where they conquered galaxy after galaxy until they had colonized the entire local group of galaxies. Downfall The Omni were about to spread their control out to the rest of the Virgo supercluster when disaster struck. The Disease (which still lingers today) appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and swept through the entire Omni empire, killing trillions and reducing the Omni empire to a single galaxy - the Andromeda galaxy. There, they fought the infected with the weapons they used on the Esiel, yet still planet after planet fell. No one knew how The Disease was jumping from planet to planet but it did. Eventually they were forced to abandon all their major acomplishments, leaving their legacy floating in space for some future empires to discover. They entombed all their knowledge, including historical records and technology, on one single planet known today as Thare, or Gaia. The fall of the Omni allowed the Esiel to rise to power, though they eventually fell to similar circumstances. Today In the present Tri-Unum universe there are only a few remaining Omni, which live in their black hole colonies. Few have ever survived a trip there and back - only an Omni ship may enter the last colony and be permitted to live. Omni that did not make it to the Black Hole colonies were left to fend for themselves, these Omni today are known as the Maxim-Cre empire. Upon recent negotiations with the Omni in the Black Hole colonies the Maxim-Cre found out the hard way that they will not let any ship in or out until the time has come. Omni Ships -Athena Discovered by Maxim-Cre, the Athena contains an advanced AI system that is able to caculate the best course of action to take in battle. The Athena has also, over the millenia, developed its own conscience and has even developed feelings. It longs for an actual physical body and feels it is trapped inside the ship it has developed in. Maxim-Cre scientist Argo Tractarus has dedicated an entire team to construct a physical body for the AI in such a way that it will still control the ship as well as the body. The Athena also contains the largest record of Omni tech in one single ship, rivalled only by Gaia. This has proven immensely helpful to them in developing new tech to combat the Energen. -Zeus The Zeus was discovered by Impunsus Indigators while fleeing from a fleet of Metal Monsteara, back when Impunsus Indigators and Monsteara didn't quite see eye to eye. Upon discovering the ship they destroyed the diseased occupants, then turned the main weapon system on the aproaching fleet. The pursuing fleet vaporized into a gaseous state, revealing the raw power of the ship. This ship has the universe's single most powerful known weapon system, rivaled by only a small handful of ships (including the Metal Barge). This ship is able to travel the great expanse of space in mere seconds; a trip from the center of the Triangulum galaxy to the center of the Milky Way only takes the blink of an eye for this ship. -Apollo Found in the center of a sun after a battle with the Energen Warworld MkII, this ship is able to withstand extremes of temperature and pressure to the point where it is capable of surviving in the core of a white super giant. The Apollo's main weapon systems are able to turn a normal ship into plasma in a matter of seconds. It is considered the most durable of all the current Omni ships, able to withstand heavy amounts of fire, and has even travelled up to the event horizon of black holes. -Hephaeustus One of the largest ships on record, the Maxim-Cre that discovered it confused it for a small planet. Upon further investigation, it was confirmed to be a large ship. This ship is believed to be the most recently built of all the Omni ships due to its more advanced tech and firepower. The entire planet is laced with tunnels, and the core of the "Planet" is the control station. The Hephaestus took part in the battle with the MkI Energen battle planet where it single handedly fought off an entire Energen superfleet. -Kronos The only successful time machine ever created, the Omni constructed this ship to go back in time to correct what had happenned to their grand civilization. Unfortunately, the ship could not solve their problem, seeing as it was only able to go back in time to the day it was activated. As such, the ship was abandoned and was in orbit around Primus when the Maxim-Cre first discovered it. They used the technology they could gather from the ship to make their own crude designs of ships, meaning this ship single-handly brought the Maxim-Cre empire to a intergalactic power in the Tri-Unum universe. -Gaia Gaia was discovered by Maxim-cre after the purging of Thare. There, the Maxim-Cre discovered that Thare was actually the massive Omni ship Gaia. This artificial planet was created in the dire hours of the Omni Empire's final days, and was created to store all their history, knowledge, and power onto one planet. This planet was created in the likeness of Earth, one of the few planets the Omni did not conquer due to their hope for the future of the adaptable humans. Indeed, the Omni created their own kind of human - known today as the Tharian. Gaia is the largest repository of knowledge in the universe, rivalled only by that of the Norrathian archives. -Ares Location known, all attempts to retrieve it have failed. -Posiedon Believed to be on the planet Oceanus, location on the planet unknown. -Artemis Believed to be on the planet Argoth, all attempts to retrieve it have failed. -Hermes Currently under the control of the pirate group known as the Black Raptors. -Aphrodite Location unknown. -Dionysus Location unknown. -Hades Location unknown. -Hera Location unknown. -Hyperion Location unknown. -Atlas Location unknown.